The Barton Twins
by Her Royal Crayness
Summary: Meet Alex and Eli the son and daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. The two are always at each others necks , but that doesn't mean that they dont care about eachother enough to be willing to do anything for the other. Part of my fic challenge a nortmal day fic. If you have anny suggestions for a chapter, I'm compleatly up for suggestions. You guys get to decide.
1. Chapter 1

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

She settled with a long sleeved blue button up blouse, and red skinny jeans. One of her favorite pairs of boots with a three inch flowon heel. Her com-earrings he had made for them a red ring in her middle left finger and her hand bag.

She looked at herself in the mirror before blowing a kiss to herself with a wink as she grabbed her back back and headed towards the kitchen.

He walked out of his shower and looked in the mirror, with a roll of his eyes he turned to the counter and put on his clothes.

He settled for a navy blue polo styled shirt and saggy jeans and his trusty polo boots.

He gave one last glance at himself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom, grabbing his backpack and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hi Francis!" She greeted with her usual happy smile.

He frowned. "Hey Elk!" He waved as they dropped their backpack next to their seats.

She glared. "My name is Krysten Elizabeth NOT ELK!" She snapped.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Calm down sis you'll give yourself wrinkles." He teased.

"Alexander! Elizabeth! Stop it, we haven't even had breakfast yet!" Clint Baton called to his children in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose and set the plates of French Toast and Bacon in the center of the table.

"Sorry dad." The twins said in unison as they took their seats on opposite sides of the table.

"So I see you two managed to set a new record, usually you wait till we all start eating to start your fights." Natasha said as she walked into the kitchen aswell.

"Alex started it!" Elizabeth began.

"Eli knock it off and eat your breakfast, please?" Natasha said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Eli looked at her mother and nodded. Alex chuckled.

"Alex leave your sister alone." Clint warned as he took his seat on the table.

Alex frowned and Eli smirked.

They kept eating in silence for a while as they finished their first piece of French toast.

"Alex could you please pass me the bacon?" Eli asked, her eyes pointing to the plate next to him.

He shook his head and instead he placed a few more pieces in his plate.

Eli lips puckered and she tapped her fork on her plate. "And why not?" She asked.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other. _'Here we go again..._' they thought with a sigh.

"You're gaining a few pounds Krys, you need to watch your weight. I can practically see the hint of a few love handles starting to form on you." He said cooly.

Her eyes widened as her hand slowly reached for the toothpic container at her left. "What did you just say?" She questioned, a hint of a Russian accent slipping through.

Clint shot a look at his son._ 'Francis Alexander Barton don't you dare answer that question...'_ He thought.

Natasha looked at her daughter._ 'Oh god Krysten Elizabeth not on the new table, we just had it fixed.'_ She thought.

Alex shrugged. "I said you were getting fat, but i guess your getting a bit hard of hearing. I read somewhere that obesity can do that to a person." He pointed out.

"THAT'S IT!" Eli shouted before she launched herself at her twin brother. Her hands reaching for his neck.

Alex was prepared for her attack though, he caught her easily and flipped her off of him. However the assault did manage to brake the chair he was sitting in from the impact.

They stood up and she tackled him again this time hurling him at the table splitting it in half... again. The food was now scattered all over the floor and the kitchen was practically a mess.

Clint stood up and pried his daughter off of his son.

"Let go of me daddy I'm going to murder him and I'm going to enjoy it!" She growled.

Natasha walked over to his son and grabbed him harshly by his ear. "Ow! I'd love to Ow! see you try!" He challenged.

"Enough both of you stop it!" Clint and Natasha yelled in unison.

The twins immediately shut up, but continued to glare at each other.

"Elizabeth this is the TENTH table you've broken in less than 2 months," Natasha said sternly. "And your father can't go around buying a new table every other week.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to defend herself but was abruptly cut off.

"Unless your going to open your mouth to apologise and say that you're going to pay for this with Saturday's paycheck I don't want to hear it." Natasha warned.

"And Alex this is the last time I'm going to say this," Clint warned. "If the next time you open your big mouth to speak to your sister nothing good or nice is going to come out of it i suggest you keep your mouth shut or else."

The twins looked at each other.

_'This is all your fault you know_.' Elizabeth said thought her glances at the mess and their parents.

_'My fault_?' His eyes widened. _'I wasn't the one who lost her temper_.' He said nodding his head at her harshly.

"Stop it you two, if you have something to say say it, don't do that glancing thing you do." Clint said in obvious annoyance of his children's behavior.

"I think its time for you two to go to school, Elizabeth as punishment you're not allowed to get behind the wheel of any car untill further notice." Natasha said sternly as she shoved her son's backpack to his chest. He grabbed it with a huff.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and she looked at her father for help.

"Sorry kid no can do, but Alexander you can say goodbye to your lab access until I think you can be responsible about things." Clint said as he handed his daughter her backpack.

Alex's eyes widened.

"Fine." The twins said in unison as they were being rushed out the door.

"Hey Krys I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you fat, you know I like our fights and i know you do too." Alex said as they waited for the bus to arrive to take them to Bunker high.

"Just shut the fuck up Alex! I don't want to hear it!" She growled in Russian as the bus stopped and opened the door for them to get in.

He frowned as he stepped in and sat at the back of the bus with his 'trouble squad' and she sat in the middle of it alone in her seat with her ipod listening to her music full volume.

"DUDE! Your sister has to be like the HOTTEST and wierdest chick in the whole school!" Puck said as he eyed Elizabeth.  
"Keep your eyes in your sockets puck or I'll make you swallow them hole." He warned.

Puck raised his hands indefence. "No problem boss, I really don't want to get hurt by someone in your family for dating your sister." He assured.

Alex smirked. "You better if you know what's good for your health." He threatened.

My phone suddenly rang with a new message. It was from his mother.

- _Alex your father and I will be gone for the next week or so so while we know we can't stop you two from fighting, atleast try not to kill each other nor break anything that you aren't willing to pay for, you father just flipped a coin, that left eli in charge, don't worry i made sure that it was a fair flip. Sorry kid but the coin decited this time._  
_~take care, love Mom&Dad_. -

Alex groaned when he finished reading his text and put his phone away.

He took out a notebook and a pen and wrote his sister a note with what mom and dad had said.

He folded the note and grabbed a rubber band from Puck's wrist. He aimed it to her head and shot.

_'I hate riding the bus_.' Eli grumbled. _'Everyone is always staring at me_.' She sighed as she looked out the side of the window.

"Yea she's Alex's sister... yeah the one that acts all shy but is actually just a big SLUT, I mean look at how she dresses..." said a groups of girls talking a few seats infront of her.

She ignored them and closed her eyes and listened to the music.

The sudden sound of a paper being folded and a rubberband being pulled at caught Elizabeth's attention.

Quickly Eli spun around and caught her brothers shot between her fingers and glared at him. "Nice try, better luck next time." She said as she read the note.

- _The hawk and widow are on a mission for about two weeks... your in charge ..._ -

Elizabeth grinned and quickly began to rip the paper to shreds in her hands.

"Hey is this seat taken?" A boy asked gesturing to the empty seat beside Elizabeth.

She looked at him, he looked familiar. _'French class Oliver Groves._' She recalled before shaking her head and taking her backpack and settling it on her legs.

"Thanks." Oliver said as he slumped down on the seat.

"Hey you're one of the Barton twins right?" He asked after after a while as the bus began to near the school campus.

Elizabeth just nodded her head once. "Krysten Elizabeth."

"Cool! So what does it feel to be a twin? Who's a-" she cut him off.

"If you wish to know go Google it, because whatever it is that your friends sent you to say or do to me, you're not getting it out of me." She snapped.

Oliver frowned. "Well actually, I just wanted to ask you out tonight, but I see you aren't interested." He said as he looked around for an empty seat.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You did?" She asked in bewilderment. "Why?" Because this obviously was a joke to someone.

"I did, and well why not?" Oliver shrugged and Elizabeth blushed and nodded.

Alexander however was not so happy with the little interaction the school's Playboy was having with his sister, he was actually imaging down ways to kill the bastard before he got to try anything with her. He growled when he saw her nod and took this as the time to go talk to her.

"Beat it pinhead." Alex snarled causing Elizabeth to frown as Oliver cowared away to another seat.

"That was uncalled for Francis!" Elizabeth said sternly.

"What did that doush want?" He asked ignoring her statement.

"Go Google it alexis." She snapped at him as she stood up and got off the bus.

LATER THAT SAME DAY.

Alex had just stepped out of the wrestling mat. "Good job, all of you, Oliver and James, you need to work harder on your pins." He told his team. "Hit the showers guys and be here before school tomorrow." He dismissed.

Half an hour later Alexander had stepped his shower and was putting his clothes back on when he heard two people talking.

Being the son of two SHIELD agents (and he being one since he was 13) he acted normal and listened in for anything that might seem important.

"Dude, are you seriously going to go out with the BARTON girl?" One of them said. He recognized the voice, Michel, and obviously the other person was only Oliver.

"Yeah sure why not, she has got the be the hottest girl on he whole campus." Oliver said sounding truthful.

"But how did you managed that, I mean by what everyone has seen and heard she only goes out with really scary and powerful guys, and lets face it dude your just a playboy." Michel stated with a teasing tone.

"Like I care I only need her for tonight, if you know what I mean." He stated as he placed his arms infront of him and pushed his hips foward.

That last part was enough to send Alex charging at the pair and smash Oliver's face to the concret locker room floor twice and then procide to punching and kicking the boy into the next millennia.

"Alexander how could you!?" Elizabeth questioned her brother who she had currently pinned to the wall a few blocks away from the school campus.

"Cause he gets on my nerves, plus he's all talk and no walk." He said simply as he managed to trip her.

She rolled over and crouched and pushed herself up tackling him to the ground and pinning him there pressing a knife to his throat.

"And now thanks to you he won't be able to talk, walk, write, or even breath on his own for god knows how long!" She snapped her Russian accent sipping through in every word.

He flipped her off of him and stood up. "Serves him right, i would have killed him but Pj had to come in and stop me, just be careful he did." He snapped as he dusted himself off.

"Then tell me why you did it Alexander or so help me I'll destroy your lab and bombs.".she threatened.

He shrugged. "So I'll just have Bruce help me make them again and I'll get someone to help me rebuild the lab, no big." He said, though actually he was thinking of a ways to stop he before she got the chance, he couldn't aford to rebuild his lab... again.

"Fine I'll hack the school's security feed." She said

"Good luck with that with Dakota running the systems i doubt you'll stand a chance." He said. 'Oh dear god if we keep this up I'll end up like Oliver...' he thought.

Elizabeth smirked. "Then i guess I'll just have to ask Pj what happened." She said pulling her last card.

"Fine! I heard the ass-hole say that he just wanted to get into your pants! HAPPY NOW!?" He hated when she pulled the PJ card, he scared the Russian out of him when he and his sister were in the same room.

"Thank you Alex i thought you said you trusted in me and that you were going to stop getting in my stuff." She said as she grabbed her bag. "I can take care of myself Alex." She said as she walked away and jumped in on a convertible with the hood down and jumostarted it driving off.

Alex was getting anxious, it had been hours since eli had left and there was still no sign of her.

He had searched everywhere for her. In an abandoned building, a car shop, the mall in all of the floors of the tower, heck he even went to SHIELD but still no sign of her.

He headed back to the tower and entered eli's garage a pathetic look on his face.

A low and quiet sniffle caught his attention.

'The tower is empty, penny is over in Atlanta with liam in a prankters convention and hallie was with Anna in the woods... so that means...' he closed in on the source of the sound. "Krysten?" He asked outloud.

At the sound of her brothers voice Eli took a deep breath and pulled out from under her Malibu, all signs that she had been crying gone. "Sup?... ugh a little help?" She asked stretching out her him to help her get up.

Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a hug , knowing full well she didn' to talk. So he said nothing and just hugged her, because that's all she wanted.

"Come on let's go .our floor." He suggested. "Your garage is nearly as cold as my lab." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and together they walked hand in hand.

Because no matter what they did to the eachother, no matter how many times they got at eachothers necks... at the end of the day ...

Eachother was all they trully had


	2. Chapter 2

Eli dragged her feet up the six stairs from her garage to the first floor of the tower.

She felt exhausted. Tristian's ear infection was back and it was horrible. She had spent most of the morning driving him to different doctors, because for some strange reason he only felt like cooperating with the doctors at SHIELD, and then finally giving up and driving up to the SHIELD medical department to get him checked up.

* * *

"Agent Barton, what is the meaning of this?!" The director demanded as soon as he heard the Child's wails inside the building.

"Not now Patches I'm not in the mood for this, I'm just going to get my son checked out and get the hell out of here." Came her response without even bothering to turn to look at him.

But that didn't seem to be the answer that Fury was looking for, because as soon as those words left her mouth Fury was right next to her and mad her turn around to look at him in the eye.

Now everyone at SHIELD knew by now that your position didn't matter If you bother a Barton/Romanoff child there was going to be hell to pay.

Especially if said person just so happened to be Valentina, Hallie or Krysten... And right now said child was a very bad mooded Krysten Barton.

As soon as she faced the director she had her gun pointed to his temple and the scariest look you could ever see in her face.

"I haven't slept or eaten anything in the last week, My nerves are on edge because my son won't stop crying because his ear infection is back and the only doctors he seems to be able to be near at are the ones at SHIELD, All I'm asking for is forty five minutes for a checkup and then I shall leave and next time I will make sure that he is either asleep or not crying before I bring him in, because whether you like it or not, my only resort for doctors are the ones at SHIELD or the Banners." She explained dangerously calm.

Fury frowned but never flinched. "Move along and make sure to keep him calm, I'm not in the mood to send the clean up team to pick up after his little mess." He said firmly before walking away.

* * *

Eli took then a deep breath and walked over to the medical department, and once he dozed off she went to Drake's apartment to drop him off for a little while so she could sleep and eat.

As soon as she opened the door she was instantly greeted by a wide smiling couple with popcorn and movies in their hands.

"No." she said simply before walking away from them.

"But Eli, you and Alex are in desperate need of Brother Sister bonding time!" Arabella whined as she followed after her.

"You said it bells, not me, Brother Sister bonding. Not Brother Sister Girlfriend bonding. So you two can count me out." She said as she side stepped the younger girl and turned the corner.

She was almost to her room when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and hauled her down the stairs and back to the living room.

"God Damit Francis, Let me go!" she growled as she struggled to free herself from her brother's grasp.

He just simply chuckled in response. "Fat chance Krys, You're having a Fast and the Furious Movie Marathon with us, whether you like it or not." He said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Eli stopped struggling then and flung herself at the couch then. "Well if you had told me I was going to get to watch Vin Diesel and Cars I would have come willingly." she replied.

Arabella giggled as she pushed in the first movie into the DVD player and turned on the TV while Alex turned off the lights. Eli grabbed her bowl of popcorn laid in the couch like it was hers with Alex and Arabella sitting on the floor in front of her.

'_Are these two serious_?!' she thought bitterly.

As soon as the movie had begun the two of them (Alex and Arabella) hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other.

They would alternate between stroking each others hands, face, hair, legs, nose, you name it they were touching each other whenever they got the chance. They would also kiss and whisper non sense into each others ears all the time and wouldn't stop giggling and chuckling.

And to be honest, it was starting to get on Eli's already altered nerves.

She had been shh'ing them and throwing popcorn at them through out the whole movie and she didn't even get to enjoy it.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy their company or the fact that they were happy with each other.

In fact that made her happy, seeing as most of the girls that Alex had dated, we either using him to get back at Eli for some reason or other, or to make their boyfriends or ex's jealous.

It also didn't help that Arabella and him had a rough start because of some dumb rumors, like her being married to her brother and then the time that people thought that... Well she really rather not get into that right now.

Nor was it that she wasn't a romantic that was into all the lovey dovey shit that everyone else was into. And she truly wasn't a romantic, but she learned to appreciate it when Drake or Peter would take their time to be romantic for her, because when she set aside the fact she wasn't into that kind of stuff, it meant a lot when other where like that for her.

The thing that was bothering her right now was they she couldn't enjoy the movie the way she intended on.

Instead she was constantly being interrupted And to be honest that was something she truly couldn't tolerate. That's why she never EVER went to the movies when people invited her.

So when Alex leaned in to whisper "Let's go to my room and call it a night." into Bells' ear she couldn't help but speak her mind and tease them a little before she stood up to put the movie on again.

"Finally, I thought you two would never leave!" she exclaimed, causing Arabella to blush scarlet.

"You two be safe now alright, we don't need another hormonal person in this tower anytime soon." She said. "I mean it Alex don't get this one pregnant alright, I don't have a good back up story for this one." She teased.

The room went silent and Eli could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Arabella's Face fell and she had somewhat of a heartbroken expression on her face. "You mean to say I wasn't his first...?" She asked suddenly on the verge of tears.

Eli panicked then, she knew that Arabella was the only Banner that let most of her emotions get in the way of her actions, and Alex related matters were a touchy matter with her.

"No Bellie-boo, I meant it as a joke!" she said but she was a bit too late.

Arabella had already spun fast on her heels, slapped Alex flat and hard on the face and ran away from the two.

"What the hell is your problem Elizabeth?!" Alex demanded in a heavy Russian accent that tended to escape him when he became very upset.

"Dammit, Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way, I swear!" she apologized quickly in ASL so that this conversation could stay between the two. (They were the only ones left at the tower, including Arabella and Eli's current boyfriend -well more like fiancee but that was sill to happen he hadn't gotten he chance to pop the question out yet, everybody else had either moved out).

"Yeah but why must you always open your big mouth, She already has her emotions scattered all over the place and then you go and say _that _and go and alter her even more!" He signed angrily.

Eli looked taken back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, Rewind, and Replay that for me again will you?" she said suddenly. "I think I miss interpreted that, will you say and sign that for me please?

Since when does Arabella have her emotions scattered all over the place, As far as I'm concerned she's the only Banner that I know , aside from Paul, that knows how to control them, the only thing that upsets her is when people talk about you." she signed a bit more slowly and calmly now.

Alex took a deep breath then signed. "_She's already pregnant_."

Eli's jaw dropped and her stomach heaved uncomfortably at the news. She covered her mouth and clutched her stomach tightly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she said in English before dashing to the nearest restroom. She dashed inside pushing aside the person that was about to go in and threw up heavily.

"Eli you okay?" two very panicked voices called out. She coughed a little bit before getting up to rinse her mouth.

"I'm alright Pete, I just got overwhelmed that's all." she assured,though she knew it was just a half lie.

Peter nodded and moved away to give her some room, he had been worried about her for a while now. She hadn't slept nor eaten because of the very sick four year old, she had been getting sick recently again and it worried him.

Last time she got like this she lost nearly half of her hearing, and he was scared this time it would be something worse.

Arabella came into the scene then a confused expression on her face.

"Bellie-boo, I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that. I was just trying to be my usual Smart-Assed self, you know that right?" Eli said before anyone else got the chance to speak.

Arabella nodded and gave her a small grin. "I know, out of whack hormones can do that to a person." she reminded. "Plus, it was basically our fault, I know just how much it annoys you to have people do that during a movie , and I did it any way." She added.

"If anything I should be the one apologizing " She said as she walked over to Eli and held her hand. _'I know your secret_.' She thought.

Eli's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she regained her composure "I was the one that said things she wasn't supposed to. But lets make a Deal." she said.

_'You keep my secret and I'll bite my tongue when ever you're around. Alright?._' she thought mentally.

Arabella nodded. "Fair enough." she said with a small chuckle.

Alex and Peter groaned behind them. "Alex that Serum if yours has turned into a huge pain in the but." Peter said with that sexy(according to Eli) British accent of his.

Alex rolled his eyes at him. "You only say that because she's not having a mental conversation with you." He reminded.

Peter rolled his eyes, clearly defeated. "What ever you say Barton." he said bitterly.

Arabella and Eli frowned. "What's so wrong with that name?" they asked in unison with similar scowls on their faces. Though Arabella seemed sightly more upset than Eli did.

Peter sweat dropped, he really didn't to face an upset Banner or his girlfriend right now. "Non at all I just wanted to make the statement." He said coolly.

Eli rose her brows at him. "Uh-uh..." she said.

Alex laughed. "Big pussy, To scared to face a Banner?" He asked between snorts.

Eli glared at him and with a flick of her wrist, she flung the cabinet door open to him her brother flat on the face.

"What the hell Krysten?!" he snarled before he charged at her.

"Eep!" she squealed as she ducked and Alex practically flew over her and smashed into the sink nose first.

Now nothing happened to him but the poor sink got destroyed.

Eli was on the other side off the bathroom now. "Temper, temper. You know Alex your paying for that one. You brake you buy remember." she reminded coolly as she took out her toothpick case and hovered her hand over it pulling the pick out with her recently aqquiered telekinesis and put the case back in her back jean pocket.

He growled and charged at her again. Now this was turning into a very interesting fight. It felt like only yesterday they were still without their powers.

How did this happen agian...?

... OH that's right!.

* * *

It had been a Few days since Drake (Eli's previuse boyfriend) had left the tower. Eli was heart Broken. She hadn't left her room since then.

But Fury had other intentions for her as he strode inside the Avengers Tower lokking for her. "Agent Barton where is your sister?" he demamnded.

"Right here you don't need to yell." she said emptily from the kitchen doorway.

"Follow me Shadow, I have a mission for you." he said. (N/A her code name is Silent Shadow.)

She nodded and folowed silently behind him. As soon as they were behind closed doors he handed her a file with her mission's information.

"You finally found her?" she asked with a smirk on her face, this was exsactly what she needed right now.

"Yes, now can you manage not to let your personal vendeta with D'Fleur get in the way of your assingment?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded, her smirk still in place.

"Good. Now..." Fury took a step foward and looked around the room to make sure that no-one was looking thn placed a gentel hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?" he asked with an un-characteristic worried look on his face.

Eli gave him a small smile. "I'm holding. But It needed to be done, his family and his personal wellfare is more important than my own personal happiness." She replied.

Fury frowned. "Now don't you lie to me young lady, I know you better that you know yoursefl, I am your god-father after all." he reminded.

Eli nodded. "I know, but weather I like it or not its true. I rather Drake be with his family, than be with me worrying if I'll ever come back everytime I go on another mission." She said truthfully.

Fury sighed. "Alright, You ship in two hours, so go get ready." He said returning to his normal cold and seriuse self.

After ELi got ready and flew off to the European-Assian Border line. The mission was simple enough. Go, get in, blow the place up, kill the remaining survivors, and get out.

But something went wrong.

When she arrived at the place and her jet toook off she went to the Shaft where supposedly a small part of guards were located at, her initial intention was to go in take them out and leave one to take her to the MAin base.

But she ws wrong, Dead wrong. The setting

was an ambush. As soon as she entered the shaft not only was she out men but out gunned too. She was quickly put under and was taken to the boss herself. General Sherrie D'Fleur.

Elizabeth was held prisoner for god knew how long. D'Fleur would alternate between beating valuable SHIELD information frm her (or trying to at least) and sending her men in with her to torture her and she would make sure that she got the poorest of meals a day. water and old bread not to mention she did her best at keeping her awake the whole time she was there. And all of this was slowly weakening her.

But just as Eli thought that the general had had enough and was about to kill her, she did something she would never have imagined. It was the only torture that D'Fluer had to use to have the Emotionless void that was Krysten Elizabeth Barton begging to be killed... She was raped...

A few more weeks went by before Eli was finally able to slip her thin hands through the shackles that bound her. With all the strenght that she had left within her she killed everysingle person left at the Bunker adn just to be safe she blew the palce up before returning to SHIELD and to her house.

When she returned all her family, but especialy Alex was the relived. He took care off her and nursed her back to health untill a few short days later (yes her brother was good at what he did) she was allowed to return to her room.

Then she started to get horribly horribly sick. She spent most or all of her day in her restroom leaning againts her toilet seat. And it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

She was pregnant.

Eli didn't take well to the news and was dead set on giving the thing away or just dump it in a garbage disposal somewhere.

Not long after that Drake returned and he slowly tried to convice her to keep the baby, because even though it wasn't his he would take responibility for it and love it as his own, because after all it was part Eli, and Draek loved Eli.

But it wasn't until she was about eight and a half months pregnant that she came to the desition to keep the child inside of her.

Just a night before she felt the child move inside of her for the first time. At fist this fightened her, seeing as it hadn't moved much over the last few months, and she thougth that the person growing insde of her would be missed. But a feeling of relife suddenly washed over her when she felt it move again and give out a small kick. And it was then that the organ in her chest, the one thing that had been frozen for so long began to beat again.

Alex was estatic to hear this. He would finally have a niece or a nephew to spoil rotten. He began to boast over the news as if he were the father or something and it wa begining to get on Eli's sensitive nerves.

She walked away from her brother and his girlfriend (arabella) and walked towards her room. But she had to stop in the top of the stairs becasue Paul Banner and his Stark girlfriend we sitting down talking and wouldn't let her through.

"Move Paul." she ordered and he simply ignored her. "I said beat it Banner." she repeted getting annoyed.

"Or what Barton?" Clover asked standing up for her boyfriend.

"Stark I wasn't talking to you." Eli she snapped.

Now ELi really should have kept her mouth shut right about then, but no her temper got in the way and she ended up saying things one should never say to her ex's current girlfriend. "you will never take my place, even If he's with you I will always have a place at his side."

Clover almost choked as she was as red as a tomato. " .Hell",She growled at Eli as she stormed down the stairs. She made sure that her shoulder hit Eli full force as she passed. As soon as she made it to the bottom of the stairs and out of sight she bolted outside singing (well more like yelling) F*** you by Lilly Allen (quite badly she might add) as she went.

Eli rolled down the stairs and hit the wall, this causing her water to break and made her go into premature labor.

After eight exhausting and painful hours Tristian was born and a few minutes later Eli was at it again, but her second born did not survive. The fall had caused severe damage, by the time Eli had hit the wall he was already dead.

Eli was heart broken and Alex did everything in his power to make her feel better. One day he brought Tristian into her room and handed the child to his mother. "He's Hungry and something tells me he really needs you right now." he whispered in her ear.

It was then that she realized that her son was more special than she could have imagined. As she fed him, he spoke. Well not spoke spoke, but he allowed her to hear his thoughts, telling her that she shouldn't be sad because his brother died for them both. 'He heal us momma...' he thought.

"He's Telepathic?" she asked. Once he was asleep.

"Telekinetic as well, just like his mother, only he's limited to touch." He explained taking a step away from her.

"What do you mean, Francis I don't... NO!" her eyes widened. "Did you experiment on me and my baby!?" she sneered.

Alex backed against the wall and shook his head. "No actually, just on you... and me, Tristian was already born with his powers." he promised. but Eli had already charged at him, she never did like being a lab rat.

* * *

"Alexander Elizabeth STOP IT NOW BOTH OF YOU!" Arabella and Peter yelled at the same time.

They paused inches away from each other, and looked around. The majority of the first floor had been demolished by them.

With a huff they pulled away from each other and dusted the debris off of their clothes. "Alex come with me, you and I need to have a very serious talk." Arabella said dangerously calm, though her eyes we a deep shade of blue by now. Alex audibly gulped as he followed her outside.

Peter just looked at Eli and carefully walked up to her. "Eli are you feeling okay, you look very pale." he said as he finally closed the distance between them.

Eli took a deep breath and staggered. "I think I'm about to pass out." she mumbled against his chest.

He nodded and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom then placed her gently on the bed. After a while he finally spoke up.

"Eli your worrying me. You're getting sick again and you haven't been sleeping nor eating and to be honest I'm afraid this is something worse than the last time you were sick." he said as he stroked her face, tucking a few hairs behind her ear.

She just smiled at him and then frowned. "Move!" she said and she dashed to the bathroom again. Peter stood next to her rubbing her back and holding her hair up and away from her face.

"You want to know what wrong with me, look in my mirror cabinet, really hard to miss, there's about five of them." she said as she leaned her face against the cold toilet seat.

Peter nodded and strode over to the sink and opened the cabinet slowly. His eyes widened and his breath hitched, but still he couldn't help the ridiculous happy smile that crossed his face after about two seconds. "Should I be over joyed or should I be running for my life?" he finally asked.

She didn't reply right away instead she took off one of her heels and hit him in the groin, causing him to dub-over in pain. "Both Sweetie, Always both." she chuckled as she stood up and walked over to him.

As soon as he recovered he straightened up and wrapped an arm around her waist , the other rested on her stomach. "You know, I'm guessing now would be a good time to ask you something." He said.

Eli blushed as she involuntarily read his mind. "You don't have to the answer is already yes, but not just because of this. If you had asked me this on day one I would have agreed as well." she admitted as one of her hands joined his on her stomach and the other stroked his cheek softly.

Somewhere in the tower an explosion was heard.

"Now would be the time to run for your life, Carter." Eli said warily. "My guess would be my brother just found out about all this..." she said.

And sure enough, just moments later Alexander was in her room and was trying to murderer her fianceè. And they were at it again until now this time they actually stopped on their own after no physical contact between the two Bartons' but plenty of profanities in a grate variety of languages.

Thus this being the story of their life... Fight make up, Fight again then laugh at the memory as they tend to their wounds.


	3. Suggestions

**Alright everybody it's me again! And yes I know this is not a new chapter for The Barton Twins, It's jsut that I litteraly ran out of ideas for this thing. Well Okay I have a few, but none of them please me.**

**So I have come here with a Proposal. You put the plot line of the next chapter, and i write it.**

**Sound good?**

**Yes you haerd right, you tell me what you want to read and I'll give it to you. You deserve it after all.**

**So now, just drop your suggestions/requests in the little box bellow and I'll do my best to please you all.**

**Till next time!**

**With love,**

**~Cray**


End file.
